Comeback
by acaudill0068
Summary: Finn's moved on.  Like actually moved on and Rachel doesn't like it, especially since it's with Santana.  Rachel's plotting to get him back but a certain mohawked boy just keeps getting in her way.  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters.

A/N: This is my second Puckleberry fanfic. I tried to stay away from fanfiction after my first story but it keeps sucking me back in. Hopefully, you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just a warning, it's not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I'm hoping to continue this and fill it with Puckleberry goodness, just let me know how you guys like this...

* * *

Rachel glared in the direction of Santana. The Latina girl was flirting pretty heavily with Finn. Rachel felt the anger build in her stomach and she clenched her fist to stop her from going over to punch the other girl. Rachel knew Santana could take her down in a matter of seconds and she wasn't sure if anyone in this room would even try to pull Santana off of her. No one really liked her but she was used to that by now. At least when she was with Finn, they were civil with her.

She sighed and turned back to try to focus on anything but the scene unfolding behind her. She could hear Finn say something stupid and then Santana would laugh. He was so dumb he didn't even realize the laugh Santana offered him was fake. Rachel ground her teeth together and sang as loud as she could in her head, trying to drown them out.

"You okay?" Puck bent over to ask her.

"What?" Rachel looked over at him.

"You look like you want to punch a hole in a wall." He explained.

"I'd rather punch a certain Cheerio, who needs to learn to keep her legs shut." Rachel fumed.

"Wow." Puck shook his head. "I didn't think you'd be taking this so hard."

"How was I supposed to take the fact that my boyfriend, who I thought was a virgin, actually slept with the girl, who seems to have made it a goal of hers to make my life hell?" She spat. "Finn and I don't have much in common but the one thing I thought we shared, the one thing I thought that was going to bring us closer, is a big sack of crap."

"You know, nothing is hotter that a woman scorned." He smirked.

"Don't you have someone else to hit on?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're the only hot chick in here that isn't spoken for." He shrugged.

"Mercedes and Lauren don't have boyfriends." She told him.

He smirked again. "I said hot, Rach."

Rachel felt a blush spread over her cheeks and she was sure he had seen it before she could hide behind the blanket her hair made when she bowed her head.

Mr. Schue came in then and Puck straightened up in his chair. Rachel and Puck didn't talk much the rest of Glee practice.

"So, tomorrow is take your kids to work day." Mr. Schue told them. "I'm sure you all will be pretty busy tomorrow so I don't have an assignment for today. You can head on home now."

Rachel hung back and painfully watched Santana and Finn leave the room together. She took a shaky breath and left as well. She had to get home early because the guy was coming to fix the TV.

Puck frowned watching Finn leave with Santana. It didn't bug him that Finn and Santana were probably hooking up but it did bug him that Finn didn't even seem to notice how much it was hurting Rachel. Puck had been watching her closely for the past two weeks and he was usually the first one to ignore girls' feelings but he couldn't believe how oblivious Finn was being. Maybe he'd have a talk with his boy later. Maybe, but probably not, it wasn't really his place to get involved. Besides, it was Berry and he was not about to get tangled up in her mess. Then again, he had promised God he'd be nicer to Jews. Okay, he'd think about talking to Finn. That was start. He grabbed his guitar and headed home.

* * *

"Hey, Dad, Daddy." Rachel smiled when her dads' walked into the house after work at almost the same time. "I already called for pizza. It should be here any second."

"Thanks, Pumpkin." Her Dad kissed her forehead before heading down the hall for a shower.

"I'm just going to change." Her Daddy told her and headed in the same direction.

The doorbell rang and Rachel grabbed the money from the table hurried to answer it.

"Hi." Rachel smiled at the cute delivery boy she recognized from school.

"$22.28." The boy told her and looked up. "Oh, hey Rachel."

"Hi." She said and then felt stupid because she had already said that. "Keep the change." She shoved the $25 dollars at him, grabbed the pizzas from him and shut the door before she could embarrass herself anymore.

"Well." Her Daddy smiled from the hallway. "It looks to me like you have a crush. Is that why you always want to order pizza?"

"N-no." Rachel frowned and walked into the kitchen ignoring the heat that was spreading across her face. "I just like pizza, okay."

"Okay." Her dad laughed and took two plates from the cabinet. "Your dad and I are going to eat in our room, okay?"

"Mmm-hmm." Rachel nodded and watched her father walk back into his bedroom with the plates and box of pizza in hand.

She got her own plate down and opened the lid to her vegan pizza. She sniffed heavily and smiled. She heard someone knocking from her backdoor and she frowned. No one used that door. Well, no one except…

She glanced towards the doorway of the kitchen but she wasn't sure why. It's not like her dads' would have heard the knocking all the way on the other side of the house. Her frown deepened but went to open the door anyway.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" Rachel whispered.

"Your dads' home?" He asked a little out of breath.

"Their cars are in the driveway aren't they?" She stepped outside with him just in case her dads did hear. "Did you run here?"

"I only live three blocks away." He shrugged and stepped closer to her. "You wanna do something?"

"What is this about Noah?" She hissed pushing him back.

"I was thinking… I know I told you the other day, you know when we were up in your room, which was awesome by the way..." He smirked as if he was thinking about it.

She rolled her eyes. "Did you have a point?"

"I realized that I only stopped it because you were with Finn but you're not with Finn anymore. He broke up with you and you're completely available. I was hoping we could start back where we left off." He suggested.

"That day in my room was a complete lapse of judgment on my part. It should never have happened so while I'm very flattered, I'm going to have to deny your request." She told him.

"Is that no?" He looked confused.

"Yes." She nodded.

"It was a yes?" He smiled.

"No. Yes, it was no." She shook her head. "You're so dumb sometimes."

"This coming from the girl who dated Frankenteen?" Puck sneered.

"Finn may have broken up with me but I have a plan. I'm going to show him that I am the perfect choice for him. I've got it all worked out. He's going to come to his senses and realize that Santana is not the kind of girl you date. Finn and I will be back together in no time." She said defiantly.

"Wouldn't count on it." Puck told her. "He and Santana are at Breadstix as we speak."

"Breadstix? He never took me to Breadstix." Rachel felt her throat dry and her stomach heaved.

"Why would he spend all that money on you knowing he's not going to get any action afterwards?" He asked her.

"Finn's not like that." She shook her head.

"Then why is he taking her there?" Puck asked. "Hudson may be dumb but he's a still a guy. He's doing this because he knows it going to help him score tonight. Finn isn't as innocent as you think, Berry. He may be completely oblivious sometimes but when it comes down to it he's an ass, just like me. The only difference is that _I_ see how much he's hurting you and _I'm_ standing here, not him. Why is that?"

"Finn just doesn't realize that we're meant to be together yet." Rachel stammered.

"Or maybe it's you that doesn't realize he doesn't want you, Rachel." Puck said. "If he did, don't you think he'd be here instead of a getting a hand job from Santana under a table right now?"

"I- I don't know." She bit into her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Maybe you need to get it through all that crazy in your head and realize Finn's not the guy for you. Maybe you need someone that's not afraid to give you what you deserve; someone that's smart enough to realize they've got someone amazing." Puck leaned down towards her. "Someone that can make you feel good."

Rachel felt her heart speed up when his breath beat down on her neck. "Noah." She shoved him back and scrambled into the house locking it behind her.

"Good night, Rach." Puck laughed loudly and Rachel listened to hear his footsteps run off before she started to breathe again.

She wasn't sure why but just being around Puck made her stomach twist and heart flutter. It's not like she liked him – because she didn't, she really, really didn't. He repulsed her, the way he was always going around announcing his sexcapades like he should be given a ribbon and flaunting his 'guns' in front of everyone. He had practically screwed his way through half of the woman in this town and it disgusted her. You'd think after all of the women he'd been with he'd get tired of it or his 'thing' would fall off from exhaustion. She definitely did not like Noah Puckerman - except that she totally did.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think about this. I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: If you are a Finchel fan, I would stop reading now. I don't want to ruin the surprise but there will be some Puckleberry action in this chapter!

* * *

You'd have to be blind to not see that Puck was hot. He looked damn good and he knew it along with everyone else around him. It's not that his looks came naturally. He worked really hard to look this good but it was worth it. The only reason he still bothered with coming to school was to watch the way everyone gawked at him as he sauntered down the hallway – and maybe the short, brunette in tiny plaid skirts down the hall didn't hurt either. Puck smirked and nodded in the directions of a group of girls that were currently staring at him. The girls giggled and blushed before hurrying down the near empty hallway. He tried to come up with a reason as to why the school was so empty but then he remembered that most students had gone with their parents to work today.

"Hey, Puck." A Cheerio, who Puck couldn't quite remember but was sure they had fooled around last week, fell into step beside him.

"Hey…" He racked his brain for her name but then remembered he didn't really care.

The girl didn't seem to notice his pause and continued what she had come over to talk about in the first place. "I had fun the other day. Maybe we could do it again?" The girl stepped in front of him and blocked his way to Rachel.

He looked over her shoulder and saw that Rachel was headed towards the choir room. Damn. "Maybe. I'll uh, I'll let you know." He brushed past the girl and hurried after Rachel.

"Call me." The Cheerio yelled and Puck ignored it. Like he was actually going to call her? If he didn't remember her name then she couldn't have been that impressive and he wasn't about to make that mistake again.

* * *

Mr. Schue was walking past the choir room towards the teachers' lounge when he saw that there were kids in the room.

"Rachel? Puck? Brittany? Aren't you supposed to be with your parents today?" Mr. Schue walked into the room and asked them.

"My daddy is a surgeon and the hospital doesn't like high schoolers observing surgeries. My other dad is a lawyer and while I could have been cooped up in his office all day I find that my talents would be better used here." Rachel smiled at him, happy with her answer.

"My mom works nights." Puck shrugged sinking deeper into his chair.

Everyone turned to look at Brittany. "The last time I visited my parents at work I got stuck in an elevator for three hours. Some weird guy finally got me out and then invited me to his van." She told them with the familiar blank expression on her face. "Plus, I accidentally drowned my duck last night and I'm depressed."

"Come on, Brittany." Mr. Schue smiled. "We'll go talk to Mrs. Pillsbury."

"What about us?" Rachel raised her hand and asked Mr. Schue expectantly.

"Umm…" Mr. Schue frowned. "Since it's just you two, find a song that's normally not a duet and make it into one. You can perform it tomorrow for the whole club."

When Mr. Schue and Brittany were gone Rachel turned to smile at Puck. "I was thinking maybe something by Barbra or Celine."

"I don't do chick songs." Puck shook his head and lay down across several chairs on the bottom row.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Rachel looked down at him.

"AC/DC, Foreigner, Black Sabbath, Bon Jovi… something like that." Puck shrugged and then smirked. "You know, I can totally see your panties from down here."

"Noah!" Rachel jumped from her chair and moved to sit on the other side of the room. "What's Foreigner?"

"You don't know Foreigner?" He looked absolutely shocked. "The band got together in the late 70's. Even if your dads' are gay they should still know who Foreigner is."

"Well, I've never heard of them." She crossed her arms.

"Well, you're crazy." Puck got up and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Nurse. I need a nap." He explained yawning.

She frowned at him but then walked over to him. "I think I know somewhere better."

Intrigued, Puck followed closely behind Rachel as she led him through the school.

"The auditorium?" He frowned but let her lead him there anyway.

She climbed onto the stage and disappeared into the stage room while Puck awkwardly looked around waiting for her to come back out.

His brows knit together when she struggled to pull a large blue mat out and plant it in the middle of the stage.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Lay down." She ordered.

"Bat-shit crazy." She heard him mumbl but he crawled onto the mat anyway.

He sighed, content, and closed his eyes with his hands hooked behind his head.

"Nice right?" Rachel smiled and he felt her lay down next to him.

"I guess." He mumbled.

"Santana's hot." She said quietly after a few minutes.

"What?" Puck peeked over at her and she was staring up at the ceiling.

"She's got a great body, she's popular, she's got boobs, she's… she's hot and everyone knows it. That's why Finn slept with her. She's hot and I'm just… I'm plain Rachel Berry." Her voice was oddly quiet.

"There is nothing plain about you, Berry." He told her. "And you _are_ hot."

She looked over at him and he was staring back at her. She recognized that look in his eyes. It's the way she used to look at Finn. Why would Puck be looking at her like that? Then something else flickered in his eyes. Something that Rachel recognized but she couldn't believe. She had never seen anyone look at her like that. Ever. Puck was looking at her with eyes filled with desire and want. Want for her. He wanted her.

Rachel had never really thought about Noah like that. Of course, she thought he was attractive like every other female in this school – and some boys – but she had never really thought of him as handsome, but that's exactly what he was. Even when they had dated briefly last year she had never really given much thought to Puck. When they had made out she was always fantasizing about Finn or how to get back at him. Now that she thought about it, she wondered what it would be like to make out with Puck, really make out with him, and not think about anything else but him. She had heard stories about him and how great he was when it came to sex but she had never thought about it much. But now that he was looking at her, really looking at her, she couldn't help but think what it would be like for him to touch her.

As if he could read her mind, his hand crept out and slid up her arm to cup her face before leaning over and kissing her carefully on the lips. Her breath hitched and he pulled away afraid he had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry." Puck apologized. "I shouldn't have done that. It was a bad idea."

"More." Rachel whispered and he swallowed the lump in his throat before his lips came crashing down on hers.

Puck pushed Rachel onto her back and towered over her as he kissed her greedily. She was clinging to his shirt as if he might disappear and he could feel that her heart was beating just as hard as his. He had never been nervous about kissing a girl before but something about Rachel was making him act like a chick and he didn't like it. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she happily granted it letting their tongues battle for dominance. His leg pressed between her thighs and he felt her moan deep in her throat. He pulled back after a few minutes to study her. Her lips were red and swollen and her eyes were staring back at him, full of lust and arousal. He gave her one last peck on the lips before rolling off of her and taking his spot back on the mat.

Rachel's brows knit together trying to figure out what had just happened. Noah had just kissed her and now he was lying beside her with his eyes closed as if nothing had happened. She sat up slightly and looked down at him.

"Noah?" She asked confused.

"I'm taking a nap, Berry." He told her and hoped she would get the hint.

"I uh…" Rachel stood up quickly. "I'm going to go."

Puck heard her footsteps hurry off the stage and then the auditorium doors slammed shut. He sighed loudly and tried to think of anything but the taste of Rachel's lip gloss still on his lips.

* * *

A/N: So it probably wasn't what you were expecting but I hate when fanfics put Rachel and Puck together from the very beginning. In my opinion, the best part of Puckleberry is when Rachel and Puck argue and act as if they don't like each other. They always have so much sexual tension. There is going to be lots of Puckleberry foreplay before I actually get them together.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I guess I forgot to mention that this takes place back in December. This story is going to end on New Year's Day and I'm planning for it to be about ten chapters.

* * *

Quinn walked down the hallway smiling. She was very happy. She was back on top at school and had an amazing boyfriend. She opened her locker and took a few seconds to admire the promise ring on her finger.

"Hey." Sam came over and stood next to her.

"Hi." She leaned over to kiss his cheek and straightened out her Cheerios uniform. "My mom asked me to invite you over for dinner tonight."

"That's sounds nice. I've never met a girlfriend's parents before." Sam said.

"You don't wanna come?" Quinn asked.

"No, of course I do. I'm just nervous, I guess." He shrugged, looking down the hallway and smiled.

"What?" She turned and looked in the same direction.

"Have you noticed the way Puck and Rachel have been hanging out lately?" Sam asked.

"Not really. Rachel's upset about Finn and Santana getting together." Quinn replied. "Maybe Puck's just trying to get into her pants."

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "Puck doesn't hang out with girls. He doesn't need to. He can walk down the hall and ask any random girl to meet him after school and he'd be set. He doesn't need to be nice to Rachel to get some action." Sam kissed her cheek before heading off to his next class.

Quinn frowned at the short, brunette girl and the mohawked boy walking down the hall beside each other quietly. They weren't talking or even touching yet Quinn could tell something was different between them. It made sense. Rachel and Puck had more in common than they thought. Quinn smiled thinking about how amazing it would be if the two of them ever actually got together. Maybe she'd have to give them a little push. Just a little one.

* * *

"While most of you were working with your parents yesterday, Puck and Rachel were here working on something for us." Mr. Schue smiled. "Puck, Rachel, you guys wanna come up here and show us what you got?"

"Yea." Puck sighed walking down with Rachel.

Puck had showed up at Rachel's house after school to work on the assignment. It hadn't taken long and they had finally decided on a song that they both liked. Puck made sure that they stayed far enough away from each other so that he wasn't tempted.

Rachel didn't say anything as Puck walked over to the band to tell them what they were playing. The music started and almost everyone in the room started laughing and clapping for what they knew was coming.

(Puck, **Rachel**)

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin after the show

Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin like you never knew**  
**  
**That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded**But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? You sure look that way to me

If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?

Rachel smiled at Puck. She had to admit he looked really cute standing on the other side of the piano singing to her. She laughed softly as they both got into the song. Puck started to playfully chase her around the piano as they sang.

Are you old enough? **Will you be ready when I call your bluff?**  
Is my timing right? **Did you save your love for me tonight?  
**  
**Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot  
**  
Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who

**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

**Hot blooded, every night  
**Hot blooded, you're looking so tight  
**Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild**  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child  
**Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
**Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy  
**Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
**Hot blooded, for your sweet, sweet thing

The room erupted in applause when Rachel and Puck were done.

"I was definitely not expecting that." Mr. Schue walked over to pat them both on the back. "Job well done guys."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Rachel took her seat again.

"Why'd you two choose that song?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I have to admit that I wanted to do something more in my comfort zone, like Barbra, but Noah picked an amazing song." Rachel smiled and Puck grunted in response sinking into his chair.

"I thought it was very good." Quinn smiled. "They really sound great together." She elbowed Sam when he didn't say anything.

"Yea, what Quinn said." Sam frowned rubbing his side.

* * *

Quinn and Sam walked out of the choir room to see Puck standing by Rachel's locker as she threw her history book into her backpack.

"What was that back there?" Sam asked Quinn.

"Sshh." Quinn shushed him and watched Puck say something Rachel. She nodded and Puck started to walk off down the hallway headed outside. "This is so frustrating."

"What is going on with you?" Sam asked.

"Just… come on and follow my lead." Quinn huffed heading towards Rachel. "Hey, Rach!" She smiled sweetly.

Rachel turned to face Quinn and Sam with a confused look on her face. "Are you going to humiliate me?"

"No." Quinn laughed a little upset that humiliating her was the first thing Rachel thought Quinn was going to do. "I wanted to tell you that I really liked your duet with Puck today."

"Oh…" Rachel's brows knit together but then a smile spread over her face. "Thank you."

"So uh, you and Puck, huh?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" The confused looked came back to Rachel's face.

"Well, you two have been spending a lot of time together." Sam shrugged. "From what I heard, you two dated last year and I just figured you were starting things up again."

"To be honest I haven't really thought about it." Rachel turned back to sort through her locker but Quinn noticed it was already clean. "Noah and I are just friends and I'm not going to do anything to compromise that. If you haven't noticed I don't make friends easily and I know I'm lucky to even have him talk to me."

"So you do like him?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I didn't say that. I-I have to go." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and hurried off down the hallway.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Sam asked the blonde girl beside him.

"My New Year's resolution is to help the less fortunate. I don't do dirty soup kitchens or homeless people so I've decide to help Rachel Berry." Quinn smiled. "She just needs a few adjustments and Puck will be knocking down her door."

"Shouldn't you let it play out on its own?" Sam looked down at her. "Do you have to meddle?"

Quinn glared back at him. "Do you know me at all?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Santana listened for the umpteenth time as Finn droned on and on about some stupid video game. She groaned slamming her locker shut and turning on him.

"Can you shut up for five seconds?" She growled.

"What?" Finn stepped back confused.

"All you talk about is that dumb game. I don't want to hear about it Finn. I agreed to go out with you because you're hot and when people see me walking down the hall on your arm I'll be even more popular – if that's possible. Anyway, I need you to not talk and to just stand beside and make me look pretty, okay? Do you think you can do that?" She asked him and smiled as sweetly as possible.

"I, I guess." He frowned and let Santana lead him down the hall.

He saw Rachel standing at her locker and when the brunette girl turned her face fell when she saw Finn walking with Santana. He thought about pushing Santana away and going over to talk to Rachel but he didn't because someone had already beaten him to it. His brows knit together when he saw the familiar mohawk disrupting his view of Rachel. As he got closer he saw that Puck was saying something to her and she smiled. Finn frowned and then felt Santana yank on his arm.

"Stop it!" She hissed seeing that he was staring at Rachel.

"Sorry." Finn blushed realizing he had gotten caught.

"Just come on." She pulled him down the hallway as he stole one last glance in Rachel's direction.

Rachel peered over Puck's shoulder to see Finn walking off with Santana. She could vaguely hear Puck telling her something but she couldn't quite understand. She smiled pretending to listen to him as Finn and Santana rounded the corner. She wondered what Puck could want so she decided to start listening to him again.

"…my mom wanted me to invite you over tonight." Puck told her.

"Oh, umm, sure." Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Puck smiled. "I'll see you at six."

"Yea." She smiled back.

When he walked off Rachel frowned. They hadn't talked about the kiss in the auditorium the other day. Puck had showed up that night to work on the assignment for Glee and acted like nothing had happened and she went along with it but something had happened. He had kissed her and Rachel had never been kissed like that before. Don't get her started on the way he looked at her. She had gone dizzy just by the way he stared at her. She pushed all of those thoughts out of her head and headed towards her own classroom.

* * *

Rachel was at home alone – again. Her dads always worked late on Fridays. She was about to order some dinner when she remembered that Puck had invited her over. The clock read 5:17. She rushed upstairs to change into something a little more appropriate.

She examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black and grey checkered skirt with a red shirt and a black jacket zipped up halfway. She nodded in approval at herself before slipping into a pair of black flats and heading outside. Since her dads' weren't home she didn't have a car so she would have to walk. Puck didn't live that far away – only three blocks – so it wasn't that far.

* * *

"Cutting it a little short, don't you think?" Puck smirked opening the door for Rachel when she knocked.

"Sorry." She smiled stepping past him.

Puck noted how red her cheeks were. "Did you walk here?"

"No." Rachel lied.

"You could have called." He told her leading her into the kitchen.

"I was perfectly fine walking." She replied defiantly.

"Whatever." He looked down at her. "Just brace yourself. I'm really sorry."

"For what?" She asked but got her answer when they walked through the doorway on the kitchen.

"Oh, Rachel, you're here." An older woman came over and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. The woman pulled back and studied Rachel's face. "You're so pretty. Noah didn't tell me how attractive you are."

"Oh, um... thank you." Rachel smiled nervously.

"Ma?" Puck groaned. "You promised you wouldn't do this."

"Noah came home the other day just gushing about you. He had never mentioned you before so when he kept talking about this Rachel girl I knew I just had to have you over." The woman smiled still holding onto Rachel's hand.

"Ma!" He was definitely embarrassed.

"I'm Debbie, by the way." The woman said to Rachel.

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel nodded letting Debbie lead her over to the table.

"Rebecca is at a friend's house so she won't be in the way." Debbie told her. "She really wanted to meet you but Noah insisted she not be here."

"Oh." Rachel had no idea what to say. She usually wasn't at a loss for words but she was very nervous.

"Noah told me you were vegan. I wasn't sure what I could make so I did some research. I hope you like what I made." Debbie said.

"I'm sure I will. I usually just have pizza so a home cooked meal will be great." Rachel sat down next to Puck.

"Pizza? That doesn't sound like a good supper." Debbie frowned.

"Ma?" Puck looked down at his plate. "Don't start."

"I'm just saying that I didn't think pizza was healthy choice for dinner." Debbie shrugged.

"My dads' work a lot so none of us know how to cook much. Plus, they work late most days so it's easier just to order out." Rachel told his mom.

Puck was quiet through most of dinner. He was content shoveling food into his mouth, watching his mother and Rachel talking about random girl things. He tuned most of it out but when they started talking about boyfriends' it caught his attention.

"I thought you were with that Finn boy." Debbie pondered.

Rachel glanced down at her plate nervously but then smiled at Debbie. "That ended a while ago."

"Oh, that is so sad." Debbie said but Rachel wondered why his mom was smiling so brightly.

"Yea." Rachel nodded. "But he's moved on so I guess I should too. There's no sense in pining after someone that obviously doesn't want me."

"That's a good way to look at it." Debbie told her.

"Thank you." Rachel looked over at Puck.

"What about you, Noah? What happened to that girl you used to bring around here?" Debbie asked him. "That one I didn't like."

"I dunno." Puck shrugged. "I don't keep track of Santana."

"Sh-she's with Finn." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh." Debbie looked awkward for a few seconds. "So you two are completely single and available. Hmm?" His mom looked like she was thinking about something and then Rachel realized why Puck had apologized before dinner. His mom wanted them to get together.

"It's late." Rachel cleared her throat. "I should get home before my dads' get there and freak out because I'm not there."

"I'll drive you." Puck jumped at the chance to get away from his mother.

"Be careful." Debbie called to them. "It's was nice to finally meet you, Rachel."

"Bye." Rachel waved at Debbie before letting Puck lead her outside.

She shifted nervously in his truck as he drove the short drive to her house.

"I didn't gush." Puck told her.

"Huh?" She looked over at him.

"Girls gush. I don't gush. Maybe I mentioned you a few times but that's all." He said.

"Oh." Rachel nodded. He pulled into her driveway and she hopped out. "Thanks for having me over. I had a great time. Goodnight, Noah."

"Night." He waited until she was safely inside before backing out of the driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Sam silently groaned as his blonde girlfriend told him the plan – again. He had the thing practically memorized. He'd talk to Rachel and she'd talk to Puck. Sam would tell Rachel how great Puck was and how he was always talking about her. Quinn said it wasn't really lying if they were doing it to help two friends. Sam wasn't so sure. He didn't like scheming and that's what this felt like. Then again, Quinn seemed adamant that they help Puck and Rachel get together and they were a really good couple. They seemed to bring out the best in each other. Sam was still kind of new in Glee so if he could make friends with Puck and Rachel he'd feel like he belonged more.

"Are you listening to me?" Quinn broke into his mental babble.

"What? Yea." Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've got this, Quinn."

"Okay, there's Rachel. Go." She shoved Sam towards the brunette coming out of a nearby classroom.

"Hey, Rach." Sam smiled falling into step with Rachel.

"Hi, Sam." Rachel smiled back stopping at her locker to deposit her books.

"Headed to lunch?" He asked.

"Did you need something?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"Well, uh, actually, yes." He nodded. "Quinn will tell you about it when we see her."

"Okay." She smiled again and they started walking towards the cafeteria.

After they got their food, Sam saw that Quinn and Puck were already at table talking. "Over here, Rach." He said when Rachel moved to sit at her usual table alone.

Rachel was confused but she wasn't going to fight someone asking her to eat with them. Sam motioned for her to sit in the chair next to him.

"Don't you usually sit with the Cheerios?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"I thought I'd sit with my fellow glee-clubbers today." Quinn replied.

"What about…?" Rachel searched the room for Santana.

"Don't worry, it's just us four." Quinn said. "Santana and I aren't on good terms so she wouldn't dare sit with me."

"Oh." Rachel awkwardly shifted in her chair. She wasn't used to Quinn talking to here unless she was being a bitch. It was kind of nice to have a normal conversation but Rachel couldn't help but brace herself for the string of insults.

"Like I was just telling Puck…" Quinn turned to Rachel. "My mom is visiting my aunt this weekend so I'm having a small New Year's Eve Party. You and Puck can swing by if you want."

"Cool." Puck nodded.

"Is this going to be like Carrie where you guys are nice to me and then dump fake blood all over me?" Rachel asked. "I mean, I'm glad you have been talking to me lately but after everything between us you can't really expect me to not be skeptical."

"Berry's got a point. You're kind of a bitch." Puck chuckled.

Quinn squared her jaw but smiled anyway. "I'm trying to make up for that."

"Oh." Rachel smiled. "Well, in that case, I'd love to come."

"Good." Quinn nodded.

* * *

Mike looked over at the table across the cafeteria. Sam, Quinn, Puck, and Rachel were sitting together. That was weird. He heard Tina talking to Mercedes about something but he wasn't really paying attention. He thought Quinn hated Rachel and Puck hadn't really liked Sam since he got with Quinn. Something was definitely going down and he wanted to be in on it so when Sam and Quinn made their way out of the cafeteria he followed after them, dragging Tina along with him.

"What's going on?" Tina asked after her boyfriend basically yanked her arm off as he sprinted down the hallway.

"Evans!" Mike yelled and Sam turned back to him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What are you two up to?" Mike narrowed his eyes at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn scoffed.

"You hate Rachel and now you're having lunch with her?" Mike accused. "Something's up."

"Can't I be nice to Rachel without having an ulterior motive?" Everyone turned to look suspiciously at Quinn. "Okay, fine, so maybe there's _something_ going on but it's not what you think." Quinn said firmly.

"So you're not scheming to humiliate Rachel?" Tina asked. "Because you seem to do that a lot. Rachel and I may not be the best of friends but I'm not going to let you torture her anymore this year."

"Believe me; this is going to help Rachel." Quinn nodded.

"How?" Mike crossed his arms unsure.

"One word: Puckleberry." Sam smiled.

"Seriously?" Tina asked.

"Yes." Quinn said. "I know I'm a complete bitch sometimes but believe it or not I can be nice."

"I'm in." Mike said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I want to help." Mike told them.

"I don't think so." Quinn shook her head. "Sam and I have this under control."

"Are you kidding me? You can't do this without me. No one knows Puck better than me. I know exactly what gets under his skin." Mike smirked. "Besides, I'm like a match making ninja."

Quinn looked at Sam and then sighed. "Fine, you and Tina can help. But if you screw this up, you're dead."

"I'm not sure if I'm okay with this." Tina frowned. "I don't want Rachel getting hurt. How can you be sure Puck really likes her? Plus, Rach is totally hung up on Finn. She's got this whole elaborate plan to get him back. She even has this PowerPoint she showed me about how she's going to do it."

"Creepy." Sam mumbled.

"Rachel likes Puck and he likes her. I'm going through with my plan whether or not anyone helps me." Quinn said defiantly. "Now are you guys in or not?"

"I'm in." Sam nodded.

"Me too." Mike added.

Everyone looked over at Tina. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "I'm in."

"Great!" Quinn squealed. "Because Tina is really going to come in handy. Rach still doesn't completely trust me so I need Tina to hang out with her and you know, just talk about Puck. See how she feels about it. Mike and Sam can do the same with Puck."

"Okay." Tina nodded. "I'll see if I can over to her house tonight."

"Good." Quinn nodded and then turned to Sam and Mike. "Do you two think you can do this without screwing up?"

"I've got this." Sam smirked. "Puck's a guy. Give him a few shots of Jack, maybe a few beers and I'll have him flapping about how much he wants to get into Berry's pants."

"No!" Quinn smacked his arm. "This is not just some hook up."

"I know Puck." Mike shook his head. "I'll get him talking about Rach. I can do this."

"Mike does have a knack for getting people to admit things they really shouldn't." Tina told Quinn.

"Okay, whatever." Quinn sighed. "Just… don't mess this up."

"Puckleberry on three?" Mike asked putting his hand out.

"We're not doing that." Quinn rolled her eyes and hurried down the hallway as the bell rang and everyone started to spill from the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: So I've been really busy lately. I only have a few chapters left so I'm going to try and update everyday. I start classes on the 10th so hopefully I'll be done with this around then.

* * *

Puck opened the door when Mike and Sam knocked. He let them in and they all sunk onto the couch. His mom was working tonight and Becca was at a friends' house so the house was all his. Mike and Sam had come over to chill and play video games.

"Here." Sam pulled three beers out of a brown paper bag.

"How'd you get beer?" Puck asked popping the top off of the bottle.

"Have you seen me? All I had to do was flirt with some cougar at the liquor store and score." Sam laughed pulling out some bottles of hard liquor. "I've got Jack and Jagermeister."

"Give me." Puck grabbed the Jack from Sam's hands and took a big swig. "That's good."

"So uh, Tina's over at Rachel's house." Mike studied Puck.

"We gonna play or not?" Puck tossed them both an Xbox controller.

"Yea." Sam replied. "Quinn's excited about the party this weekend. There probably won't be a lot of alcohol but it'll still be fun. She only invited the Glee members so Finn and Santana will probably tag along. I wonder how Rachel is going to take seeing them kiss after the countdown."

Puck shifted in his seat and silently groaned. Why in the hell are they bringing up Berry?

"If Finn's kissing Santana, who is Rachel going to kiss?" Mike tried to hide his smirk.

"What about you?" Sam elbowed Puck. "Why don't you kiss her?"

Puck thought back to the kiss he and Rachel had shared in the auditorium and it took him a minute to realize that the two boys beside him were still waiting for an answer. "I dunno." He shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Puckerman!" Mike laughed. "I see the way you look at her during Glee. You always keep your guitar in your lap so no one will see that you're sporting wood in your pants while Rachel's twirling around in those hot ass skirts."

Puck looked over at Mike. The dude was seriously starting to piss him off.

"I mean, I get it. I really do. Underneath all those sweaters and that crazy, she's pretty hot." Mike smirked. "I can't even imagine how she'd be in bed." He knew he was starting to piss Puck off and that's exactly what he wanted.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Puck asked.

"So does Sam, but it's not stopping him from fantasizing about Berry right now." Mike and Puck looked over to see Sam's eyes were glazed over as if he was thinking really hard about something.

"Dude!" Puck punched Sam's arm. "This is Berry we're talking about."

"Do you know how many times I've jerked one off to her?" Mike asked and saw the anger rise in Puck's face. "Just thinking about those short skirts and knee socks makes me hard."

"Stop talking about her!" Puck growled and stood up clenching his fists so he wouldn't punch his Asian friend in the jaw.

"I love the way she walks around acting all virginal and innocent when everyone knows she's going to be wild in the sack." Mike said as he and Sam shared a look.

"Shut up!" Puck grabbed the collar of Mike's shirt and yanked him up to stand in front of him. "Don't talk about Rachel that way."

"Cool it." Sam didn't want things to get out of control.

"Matter of fact, I may go over tonight and see if she and Tina are up for some of the Changster." Mike said knowing this would throw Puck over the edge.

Puck whirled around shoving Mike into the wall. "If you touch her—"

"Jealous?" Mike interrupted him.

"What?" Puck let go of Mike and stepped back. He watched the smirk spread across Mike's face. "You set me up." Puck accused him.

"Worked, didn't it?" Mike straightened out his shirt.

"I…" Puck looked back and forth between Mike and Sam. He silently groaned. "I like her, alright? Is that wanted to hear?"

"Actually, yes." Sam smiled. "I didn't think Mike would take it that far but I'm very impressed."

"I told you, I know Puck. He's my boy. I know what gets to him and one of those things is Rachel. Rachel gets under his skin just like he wants to get under her skirt." Mike laughed.

Puck smiled but then his face turned completely serious. "If I ever catch either one of you even thinking about her, I'll choke you with your own balls."

"Is that even possible?" Sam looked at Mike.

"Do you wanna find out?" Puck stepped towards him.

"I'm good." Sam's hand moved to cover his junk protectively.

* * *

Rachel and Tina were hanging out in her room when the phone rang. Rachel grappled to answer it before the machine picked up.

"Tina." Rachel handed the phone to her friend. "It's Mike."

"It'll only be a second. I swear." Tina smiled before darting down the stairs out of range for Rachel to hear.

Rachel sighed and flipped through a random magazine from beside her bed. She was almost through with it when Tina appeared back in her doorway.

"Mike invited us over to Puck's house." Tina told her.

"What did you tell him?" Rachel sat up.

"I told him I'd have to see what you wanted to do." Tina said but she sounded like she really wanted to go.

Rachel bit her lip. If she went over she'd have to be around Puck and they had been getting along lately but it was still awkward since every time he got close to her she wanted to rip his shirt off. She sighed and stood up. "Help me find something cute and I'll go."

"Oh, thank you!" Tina squealed. "My parents won't let Mike come over and his parents make us keep his bedroom door open. We never get any private time."

Rachel smiled at Tina's excitement. "Just don't leave me alone with Noah." They sifted through the clothes in Rachel's closet.

Tina tensed. "Why?" She tried to sound nonchalant.

"The other day when everyone was at work with their parents' Noah and I were hanging out in the auditorium and we umm… nevermind." Rachel shook her head and blushed.

"You have to tell me now." Tina smiled.

"He, uh, he kind of kissed me and I might have kissed him back." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh, my God, this is huge!" Tina laughed.

"It was nothing." Rachel shrugged. "It was just a kiss… besides, I still want Finn and… and the kiss probably meant absolutely nothing to Puck."

"Are you sure about that?" Tina asked yanking a grey sweater dress from a hanger. "Put this on."

Rachel slipped out of her t-shirt and shorts and pulled the dress over her head. "I'm sure. Puck kisses girls all the time and I can assure you that I'm nowhere near as talented as most of them."

"You should talk to him." Tina urged spinning Rachel to look in the mirror at herself.

Rachel was wearing a short-sleeve dark grey sweater dress that stopped mid-thigh. It was a little short than most of her skirts but Rachel would usually wear a pair of tights under it. When she reached for her black tights, Tina stopped her.

"Leave the tights." Tina smiled.

"Tina." Rachel complained.

"Come on." Tina grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her down the stairs with her.

* * *

A/N: I know it's kind of short but like I said, I've been really busy... I'll try to update tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Rachel frowned out of the window when Tina pulled up in front of Puck's house. Tina basically dragged Rachel inside, not worrying about knocking before bursting through the front door. Mike met them there and pulled Tina into a hug but since she was still clinging to Rachel's hand, the other brunette girl got pulled into Mike's arms as well.

"I could get used to this." Mike laughed.

"Mike." Rachel slapped his arm when she pulled away.

"Hey." Sam walked past them towards the front door. "Bye."

"…Bye." Rachel glanced in his direction but he was already closing the front door behind him. "That was odd." She frowned.

"He's going to see Quinn." Mike explained leading the girls into the living room where Puck was lying across the couch in the middle of the room. "Move." Mike pushed Puck's feet off the couch and sat down bringing Tina down to sit in his lap.

"Bathroom?" Rachel asked and Puck pointed towards the hallway.

Tina waited until Rachel was safely out of ear shot and smiled. "Rach told me you kissed her the other day." Tina and Mike both turned to look at Puck.

Puck shrugged. "I dunno."

"She said it was pretty amazing." Tina nodded. "But that she didn't think it meant anything."

"Maybe it didn't." Puck frowned flipping through channels on the TV.

Tina couldn't read Puck's face to see what he was really feeling. She was usually good at reading people but Puck had the usual scowl he wore across his face. Rachel came back out and sat down between Puck and Mike.

"So… this is fun." Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry I don't have any chick musicals lying around." Puck told her and turned the TV completely off. "If this is so boring, why don't you come up with something for us to do?"

"Okay…" Rachel looked around. "We could… drink." She picked up the bottle of Jack sitting on the floor and opened it. She sniffed it and looked at Puck.

"Try it." Puck nodded.

Rachel tipped the bottle up to take a small sip. She squeezed her eyes shut at the liquid slid down her throat. She coughed a few times and Puck smacked her on the back making her scoot forward on the couch. "It-it's strong."

"Take another swig." Puck laughed and Rachel obliged, this time she took a bigger gulp. She liked the way it burned its way down her throat. She took another big gulp.

"Maybe that's enough." Tina took the bottle from Rachel.

"It was just starting to get fun." Mike laughed kissing Tina's cheek.

"Rachel and hard liquor don't sound like a good mix." Tina told him and put the bottle on the floor beside the couch. "Maybe we could try something else."

"Music!" Rachel stood up quickly. "We need music." She danced her way over to Puck's stereo and turned it on.

"May I have this dance?" Mike grabbed Rachel's hand and danced her around the room in beat with a Natasha Bedingfield song pouring from the speakers.

Tina laughed watching the pair before going over to cut in. She pulled Mike away and Rachel walked over to grab Puck's hand.

"I don't dance." He complained.

"I know." Rachel smiled pulling him past Mike and Tina and out towards the back porch.

Puck studied her as she shut the sliding door behind them and let her lead him over to a chair. He sat down and watched as she danced around the porch to some unknown song in her head. Each time she would sway her hips her dress would ride up higher on her hips. He wondered if she noticed it but at the moment he was too busy enjoying the view to really care.

She stopped moving in front of him and smiled nervously. "Hi."

"Hi." He smirked back.

She yanked on the bottom of her dress to bring it back down to her knees.

"I…" Puck started to say but stopped when Mike and Tina slid the door open and walked outside to join them. He made a mental note to kill Mike later.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tina asked.

"No." Rachel smiled.

"I'm going to head home." Mike yawned. "Sam brought me so Tina is going to give me a ride home."

"Okay." Rachel moved to go with them.

"No!" Tina put her hand up. "I mean, Puck can give you ride home. Right?"

"Uh, yea." Puck was confused but he wasn't going to question being left alone with Rachel.

"Oh. Okay." Rachel nodded watching Mike and Tina leave. She turned to stand awkwardly in front of Puck. "For December, it's pretty warm outside."

"Yea." Puck nodded feeling a cool breeze go by. "You wanna go back inside?"

"I guess." Rachel walked through the doorway and made her way back down the hallway slowly. She stopped once to study some pictures of Noah hanging on the wall before sinking back down on the couch beside him. "This is nice. Just us, you know. I like spending time with you."

"Mmh-hmm." Puck agreed closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the couch.

"When I was little, my dads' had this thing they always used to tell me when I was upset." She ran her fingers over his bicep down to his hand to place her palm against his own as if she was comparing the sizes. "They said that whenever I was having a bad day and everything felt like it was falling apart to look for the good and hold on to it." She shifted her position on the couch so that she was straddling him.

"What are you doing?" Puck's eyes snapped open and locked with hers.

"Looking for the good." She replied calmly and leaned down to kiss both of his cheeks.

"Rach." He whispered unsure.

"Look for the good, Noah." She told him and his hands crept up her back to pull her closer.

Without really meaning to, she thrust her hips down onto his and heard a deep moan escape his mouth. She smiled and did it again, on purpose this time.

"Look for the good." Puck repeated her words.

Rachel nodded. "And hold on to it." She kissed his cheek again before running her fingers through his mohawk. "Say you'll come upstairs with me." She pleaded with him.

_No. Make her leave. _The answer was no. It had to be. He couldn't sleep with Rachel Berry. "Yes." Puck smiled up at her and she did the same back before pulling him off of the couch with her.

She took his hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom. She pushed the door open and pulled him towards the bed. She stopped when she felt something hit the back of her knees. Rachel reached down and pulled her dress over her head leaving her standing in a white bra and panties with little purple hearts on both in front of Puck for the first time.

Puck started to pull his shirt off when Rachel's voice stopped him. "Do you mind if I do that?" She asked softly.

"Not at all." He smiled and watched her hands nervously reached out to pull his shirt over his head. She froze and stared down at his pants. "You okay?"

"I… I don't know what I'm doing." She admitted.

"It's okay." His voice was gentle. "I'll guide you through it. It's pretty easy. You just do whatever you feel like doing."

Rachel nodded and reached out to unbutton his jeans. He pushed them down from his hips and stepped out of them. Her head almost exploded when she saw that he didn't have any boxers on. Her breath hitched in her throat and she swore her heart stopped as she took in the sight of him. She had never seen a boy naked before and now Noah was standing in front of her. He was bigger than she thought he would be. She wondered if he was larger than normal but she didn't have anything to compare it to.

Puck studied Rachel's expression. It went from nervous to surprise to arousal and back to nervous in about two seconds. It wasn't the normal reaction he got from women but coming from Rachel it felt like a compliment. At least, that's the way he was going to take it.

"Take them off." He ordered, gesturing to her panties, but still made sure to keep his voice soft. He didn't want to scare her off.

Rachel pushed her panties down her legs and stepped out of them before reaching behind her to unhook her bra. She faltered for a second but slid the bra from her shoulders and it hit the floor along with all of their other discarded clothes. She blushed deeply when she saw Puck staring and tried to cover her breasts by crossing her arms.

"Don't do that." He stepped towards her and pulled her arms away. "You're beautiful, Rachel. See what you do to me?" She followed his gaze down to see that he was hard. "And I haven't even touched you yet."

"I'm nervous." She whispered. "I've never… I've never done anything like this."

"It's okay. I'll be careful." He promised.

"I trust you." She nodded letting him lead her down onto the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I had alot of fun writing it!

_

* * *

_

I trust you.

Rachel's words repeated themselves over and over in Puck's head. _I trust you. I trust you._ He knew he should have stopped this but as he led her down onto the bed and she kissed him he couldn't really think about anything but how soft her skin was. How was she always so warm? _I trust you._

"Noah." Rachel whispered looking up at him.

Puck studied her eyes. They were full of vulnerability and nervousness. "It's completely up to you, Rachel. We can stop now if you want. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Do you have protection?" She asked.

He leaned over and pulled a condom from his bedside table. "Are you sure about this, Rach?" He wasn't sure if he could stop once they got started. He needed her to stop them now if she wasn't going to follow through.

"Yes." She smiled.

Rachel's eyes fluttered close as he trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. His mouth roughly took a pink bud into his mouth and sucked. Rachel writhed beneath him as his hand tweaked her other nipple. He left her breasts to move down further. His mouth left hot open-mouthed kisses down her stomach. Rachel tensed when she realized what he was doing.

"Don't." She told him trying to clench her knees together.

"If we're going to do this, we're doing it my way." Puck smiled wickedly up at her before pinning her hips down against the bed.

"Oh, God." Rachel moaned when she felt his breath on her core.

Puck flicked his tongue out to lick up her slit. He fought back the moan in his throat at how good she tasted. His tongue teased her clit while his fingers carefully slid inside of her. He kissed his way back up to her mouth as he worked his fingers, slowly stroking inside of her.

Rachel's skin was on fire. She closed her eyes focusing only on Noah's fingers inside of her. He was touching her in places she didn't even know she had. His fingers worked her up to her breaking point and she cried out when his fingers left her leaving her feeling completely empty.

"Noah." She pleaded opening her eyes to search his face.

"It's coming. I promise." He kissed her hungrily and she could hear that he was slipping the condom on. "Ready?" She could feel him at her entrance.

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

Puck eased himself into her. He heard her gasp in pain. "I'm sorry, so sorry." She could him mumbling the apology over and over as she squeezed her eyes shut feeling the tears burn at the corners of her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked completely still waiting her to adjust to him.

Rachel shook her head fiercely and urged him on. She bit into her bottom lip when he pushed the rest of the way in, breaking her barrier. They both stayed still as she got used to his size and he tried to keep from blowing his load without even getting to really enjoy this. After a few seconds Rachel rocked her hips up towards him and he reciprocated the thrust making them both moan.

The pain had been more than Rachel had envisioned but the feeling of Puck moaning deep in his chest made up for it. She pulled his face down to meet his and wrapped her legs around him urging him on.

"Rach." Puck groaned into her mouth.

He felt her tightness clamp around him and he kissed her harder nipping at her bottom lip. He was getting close and the way she was moaning and panting let him know she was as well.

"Oh, God, Noah." Rachel whispered loudly.

"So close." He grunted thrusting into her again and again.

"Noah!" Rachel cried out and clung to him as she felt the darkness grab a hold of her and pulled her down. She closed her eyes savoring the feeling.

The way she spasmed around him sent him over the edge. He panted into her neck as they both came back to reality.

"I…" Rachel whispered. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Expecting what?" Puck asked moving to lie beside her. He hoped she wasn't starting to regret this.

"For it to be that good." She turned onto her side to pepper his chest with light kisses. "I know I'll probably be sore tomorrow but I could care less. It was definitely worth it."

"So you don't regret this?" Rachel noted that his voice sounded vulnerable.

"Of course not." She looked up at him. "Do you?"

"Do you really think I'd still be lying here with you if I did?" He kissed her forehead before letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

Rachel smiled into his chest and listened to his breath slow and even out letting her know that he was asleep before finally closing her eyes.

Puck woke up the next morning with the sunlight pouring in through his window and hitting his face. The events of last night flooded back to him and then he realized he was lying in an empty bed. He sat up suddenly and saw that Rachel was wrapping in his sheet and staring out of his window. He walked over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers before going over to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to face him.

"Sorry." He apologized with his arms still wrapped around her. "You okay?"

"I think so." She sighed. "I'm a little sore."

"You look upset." He studied her.

"No, I'm fine. Last night was fun."

Puck sensed a 'but' and let his hands fall to his sides and stepped away from her. She was thinking about Finn. They had just woken up from great sex and the first thing she does is think of Finn. Puck realized that he was never going to beat Finn. Rachel was always going to love Finn.

"Are you okay?" She turned to face him.

"Yea." He yanked on a clean pair of sweat pants before hurrying around to gather her clothes and shoved them into her hands. "I've got a lot of stuff to do. I haven't worked out in a while and I figured I could hit the gym before my mom gets home."

"Y-you're leaving?" She raised her eyebrows.

Puck nodded. "The bathrooms down the hall. You can shower real fast before you leave. Just make sure that you're gone before eight. That's when my mom gets home."

"Noah?" She stepped towards him when he reached his door.

"Right." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for the sex, Berry. You were a great lay."

"Excuse me?" She felt her face get hot with anger.

"At least now you and Finn are even." He shrugged.

"Even?" She knew she was only saying a few words at a time but she was getting angry and her brain wouldn't form the words she wanted to say. She quickly pulled her clothes back on.

"Yea, I took your virginity. You should be thanking me. Now you and Finn can be together without it in the way. That's what you wanted all along, right Rach? You used me last night to get back at Finn. Don't worry about me though; I got what I wanted too. I got to pop Saint Rachel's sacred cherry." Puck said coldly.

"I…" Rachel stormed past him and yanked his door open. "I hate you."

Puck made sure she was actually out of the house before he picked up the nearest thing and threw it across the room against the wall. It felt good so he picked up something else and threw it. He kept throwing until he was out of things to break

* * *

A/N: I know there's a lot of angst in this chapter but that probably had to do that I was in a pretty bad mood when I wrote this. Besides, I like it when Puck and Rachel fight. It's fun because they always make up. The next chapter will have the fall out from them sleeping together. Don't worry, Puck and Rachel won't be mad at each for long.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: After this chapter there is only one left!

* * *

Quinn smiled, making her way down the hallway. Everything was going back to normal. Everyone moved out of her way when she walked into a room and no one looked her directly in the eye. She loved it.

"Good morning." Quinn kissed Sam's cheek when she reached his locker.

"I think something's wrong." Sam said quietly. "Come on. Tina and Mike are waiting for us in the choir room. We need to talk before Glee practice."

Quinn furrowed her brow and followed after Sam as he hurried down the busy hallway.

"I don't know what happened." Mike frowned. "Puck admitted to me and Sam that he wanted Rachel."

"And she told me that they kissed the other day." Tina added.

"When Tina and I left his house last night, they seemed really into each other." Mike shrugged.

"So what's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Puck's pissed and Rachel's wearing pants." Sam told her.

Quinn groaned and squared her jaw. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

No one answered as Puck walked into the room followed a few seconds later by Finn.

"Puckerman!" Finn yelled grabbing the other boys shoulder and whirling him around. "You slept with Rachel?"

Puck looked confused. He didn't have time to say anything before Finn punched him. "Okay, maybe I deserved that." Puck said out loud but when Finn went to punch him again he jumped out of the way.

"I can't believe you would do this again!" Finn fumed. "Now that's two of my girlfriends you slept with."

"Rachel wasn't with you when we had sex." Puck yelled back, just as angry. He was getting tired of Finn throwing the Quinn thing back in his face every chance he got.

"Calm down." Mike said.

"You are such a bad friend!" Finn yelled. "You're just a Lima Loser. I can't believe she was actually desperate enough to have sex with you."

Puck felt the anger rising in his chest. He was tired of being called a loser and he was tired of Finn always getting everything. Quinn chose Finn, Finn always got everything he wanted, and now Rachel was choosing Finn as well. He couldn't stand it. What was so great about Finn? He was dumber than a stack of twigs and was a total douche. Before Puck knew it Finn was on the ground and he was punching Finn over and over. He could hear everyone screaming at him to stop but he didn't care.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed walking into the room. "Puck!" She raised the binder she was holding in her hand and brought it down to smack it onto Puck's head. He stopped punching, a little dazed, and felt Rachel push him away from Finn. "Stop." She backed him against the wall while Mike and Sam helped Finn to his feet.

"He punched me first." Puck yelled still glaring at Finn.

Finn stepped forward and Rachel planted herself between the two boys. "Stop!" She screamed as loud as she could. "You two are so childish!"

"You slept with him." Finn looked down to glare at her.

"You slept with Santana." Rachel crossed her arms.

"That was different." Finn said coldly.

"It's exactly the same." Rachel shook her head.

"I think everyone needs to just take a step back." Quinn suggested.

"Hey, now you and Quinn can compare notes." Finn said. "Hopefully, Rachel doesn't end up pregnant too."

Rachel brought her hand up to slap him across the face. "You are so out of line."

"Whatever!" Finn put his hands up and stormed out of the room.

Rachel turned to face Puck who was still fuming behind her. "Noah." She whispered.

"Don't." Puck stepped away from her. "Don't look at me, don't touch me, don't talk to me, just… don't." He left the room as well.

Rachel turned around to see all of the other glee members staring back at her in shock. She felt the tears fill her eyes and she couldn't hold them back.

"I'm sorry." She apologized before fleeing from the room.

* * *

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue walked into the choir room the next day to find Rachel standing by the piano sniffling over some sheet music. "We don't have Glee practice today."

"Oh, I know." She smiled weakly at him and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sure you heard about it by now." She sighed. "Puck and I sleeping together. Finn finding out. It's all just a huge mess and it's all my fault."

"Maybe." Mr. Schue stepped closer to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I did it to get back at Finn." Her voice was small.

"I'm sure Finn will forgive you. It'll just take a little while."

"Have you ever wanted something so badly that it actually hurts?" She asked him.

"Yes." He nodded. "I think you should talk to him."

"I can't." She shook her head. "He broke my heart."

Will had a feeling she wasn't talking about Finn anymore.

"It hurts so much and I never want to feel like this again. I never wanted this to happen. I feel so stupid." Rachel sniffled again and bit back the tears. She refused to cry in front of Mr. Schuester.

"Do you know why no one wants to be your friend?" Mr. Schue asked her suddenly.

"Because they hate me." She laughed weakly.

"They're jealous. _I'm_ jealous of you." He smiled. "You have a great talent that is going to take you to so many places. You know what you want and you go for it. You don't let anyone stand in your way."

"Mr. Schue." Rachel felt a small smile grace her lips.

"You have something amazing Rachel. Don't let one heartbreak stop you from getting what you really want." With that, he left the room.

Rachel bit into her bottom lip thinking over what Mr. Schue had told her. She thought she wanted Finn but now she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Puck sighed walking into the auditorium. Mr. Schue had sent him in here to get put some supplies away in the stage room. He had just finished when he saw the small, brunette girl sitting on the edge of the stage with her feet dangling over the ledge. She looked like she had been crying recently. He sighed and sat down next to her.

She looked over and offered him a small smile. He stared straight out unable to look at her face. He slowly reached out and took her small hand with his own to let her know he wasn't mad at her and she didn't pull away to let him know that she wasn't upset either. He heard her sniffle loudly and he finally looked over at her. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Don't beat yourself up." Puck told her. "Finn's a big boy. He'll get over it."

"What if he never forgives me?" She whispered back.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"I guess." She nodded.

"What does Finn have that I don't? What is so great about him that everyone wants him so much?" Puck asked her. "Why does _everyone_ always choose him?"

"Noah…" She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say.

"Did it mean anything at all to you?" He looked over at her.

"Of course it did." She replied. "But I'm still in love with Finn and you and I will never work. It's too hard, Noah."

"Fair enough." He nodded. "But answer me one more question. If Finn is so god damn perfect, why did you sleep with me?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

"It's because I make you feel, Rach." He leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "Feel that? Finn can't make you feel like that. _Only _me. Think about that the next time you and Finn are together." Puck jumped down from the stage and shoved his hands into his pocket before slowly walking out of the auditorium.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, there is only one more chapter after this and hopefully I will have it posted tomorrow. I've got classes at eight and I probably won't get home until after seven so it'll be later tomorrow night when I post it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: So this is the last chapter. Hopefully you guys don't completely hate it. I'm really happy with the way this story ended so I'm praying you do too. I don't always have time to reply to every review so I just want to say how grateful I am for all of the fav's, alerts, and reviews! I'm working on another story now and a few one-shots so I should have them up shortly depending on how busy I get with my nursing classes.

* * *

Rachel fell back onto her bed. Tonight was Quinn's New Year's Eve party and she was debating whether or not to go. Quinn had begged her to come but she wasn't sure about it. Finn and Puck would most likely be there and she wasn't sure if she could handle that right now. Puck had given her a lot to think about. He did make her feel. She just wasn't exactly sure what that feeling was. Finn was great and she really did love him but she wasn't sure she could get past the fact that he had lied to her about Santana. It made her wonder what else he had lied about. Puck may have a notorious reputation but he had never lied to her and she had never doubted him.

She heard the phone ring beside her bed and she answered it quickly. "Hello." Rachel sighed into the phone.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Tina replied.

"I'm not going." Rachel told her simply.

"The hell you aren't! You better be waiting outside when I get there or Mike and I will drag you out of your house whether you're dressed or not." Rachel heard the click letting her know that Tina had hung up.

Rachel sighed and walked over to her closet. It was almost eleven o'clock at night. She really didn't want to go but she knew that Tina wasn't bluffing. She pulled on a blue dress and slipped into a pair of black high heels. She spent the next ten minutes fussing with her hair and makeup. She frowned at her reflection but when she heard the car honking outside she hurried down the stairs to meet Tina at the door.

"I thought I was going to have to come get you." Tina laughed as Rachel locked her front door behind her.

"I just want you to know that you are forcing me to go and I'm not going to have any fun." Rachel pouted in the backseat of Tina's car as Mike drove towards Quinn's house.

When they got to the party, Rachel looked around. Mike and Tina had gone off in search of Sam and Quinn, and Rachel realized she was looking for someone in particular as well but she wasn't sure who.

"Rachel?" A voice came from behind her and she turned to find Finn looking down at her. "Can I talk to you?" He asked and she nodded, letting him lead her down the hallway to an empty room so they could have some privacy.

A TV was on with some lady talking about how exciting the New Year was going to be. Rachel inwardly snorted. She looked around the room. They seemed to be in the den. There was an uncomfortable looking black leather couch in the center of the room. Taking in the rest of the room Rachel decided that it looked a little depressing.

"Santana and I broke up." Finn said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rachel frowned even more wondering why Finn felt the need to bring her in her and tell her that information.

"I'm sorry I over reacted the other day. Now I know why you were so upset about me sleeping with Santana." Finn kept talking as he lead Rachel over to sit on the hard leather couch in the middle of the room.

Rachel wanted to leave. She didn't want to be alone with Finn. She needed to find Tina and let her know she wanted to get away from this party; to get away from Finn. She started to get up but Finn grabbed her hand.

"Please, Rach." He begged and she sat back down to listen to what he had to say. "I still love you. It took me a while to realize it but we're good together Rachel. We bring out the best in each other."

"No we don't." She shook her head. "Ever since we got together we've constantly fought about something. We're always jealous and crazy. We're horrible together." She said as if she was just realizing this now.

"After I broke up with Santana I knew I had to find you." Finn ignored her comment. "We belong together."

"When you were with Quinn, you said you wanted me; that you liked me and then when you two broke up and we finally get together, you break up with me because you needed to find your 'inner rock star'." Rachel stood up and glared down at him. "You went out with Santana and Brittany. When that didn't go like you wanted, you wanted me back and then got mad that I had moved on with Jesse. After Jesse and I broke up, you said you loved me and we dated all summer. When I found out about you sleeping with Santana I was heartbroken and then you broke up with me for kissing Noah even though you kissed me twice when you were with Quinn."

"But we're even now. I slept with Santana and you slept with Puck." Finn stood up. "Come on, Rachel. It's almost midnight. One kiss. That's all I'm asking. One kiss."

Rachel glanced over at the TV. There was a countdown on the screen. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three.

"Please, Rach." Finn stepped towards her.

Two. One. Zero.

Finn leaned down and mashed his lips to Rachel's. It wasn't bad. Finn had never been a bad kisser but somehow it felt wrong. His lips were wrong; too sloppy. His hands were too big and awkward. His body was too tall. She missed the smaller, muscular body pressed against her. Finn's hands for clumsy and groped at everything, they weren't skilled and rough liked Noah's. She realized what was wrong.

"Finn." She pushed him back and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're right. We are even now. You slept with Santana and I slept with Noah. The only difference is that you and Santana had sex in a sleazy motel. Noah and I… we made love." She told him before rushing out of the room.

She saw Puck slip into another room down the hall. Thankfully, he was alone. She heard the party still going on down the hall. She hurried after him and closed the door behind her.

He turned to see her standing nervously by the door. "Did you get your great New Year's kiss with Hudson?" He asked coldly.

"I got the kiss." She nodded. "But not the one I wanted."

"I don't get it, Berry. Can you speak English?" He snarled.

"I don't want Finn." She told him.

"I don't have time for you to be playing games, Rachel." He rolled his eyes. "You got Finn back okay. I don't need you to come in here and rub it in my face. You should be happy. Your plan worked. Hudson loves you and you two are going to get married and have annoying, singing, Sasquatch babies."

Rachel climbed onto a chair and took down a clock that was hanging on the wall. He watched as she turned the dial back.

"It's not midnight yet." She hopped down and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Ten seconds, Noah. In ten seconds, this clock is going to reach midnight. What are you going to do about that?" She challenged holding the clock up for him to see.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked closing the small space between them.

"Four, three, two, one…" Rachel smiled and tossed the clock onto the couch as Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Again, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and read. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
